


Vongola Farm

by littleconnections



Category: Harvest Moon, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Harvest Moon AU, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleconnections/pseuds/littleconnections
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gokudera heared that some city slicker was coming to Namimori to take over the old Vongola Farm he was not please. Not pleased at all. How could some runt run such an old and respectable farm as the Vongola Farm? Gokudera was going to have to keep an eye on this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vongola Farm

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is A FAIRLY RIDICULOUS AU. I've played two Harvest Moon Games, Harvest Moon and Harvest Moon: Tale of Two Towns. This AU is not based on either of those, it just tries to capture the spirit of the Games. This means that everyone is a slightly toned down version of themselves, seeing as the worst thing that happens in Harvest Moon is that your cow days. I feel I have been somewhat inspired in everyone's roles but let's be real: this is a ridiculous AU. I hope you have fun with it.

It was three years after the old Vongola farm had finally been abandoned when Gokudera Hayato heard that someone from the city, a relative of the old Vongola, would be coming down and taking over. He was not pleased by this development. Who did this city slicker (Sawada Tsunayoshi! What kind of name was that!) think he was that he could just come here, to Namimori, and take over an old and respectable farm like the Vongola Farm! There was no way he would be worthy of taking over this important piece of land, upholding and restoring it to its former glory.

And okay, maybe Gokudera held a little more feeling for the Vongola Farm than was strictly proper but what was he supposed to do? When he had left his family in his old town, respectable farmers who had business relations with the Vongola and had not wanted anything to with him because he was the illegitimate son, he had come to this town and the old Vongola had arranged for him to have a place to stay and to start an apprenticeship as a carpenter. There were feelings attached to this farm, feelings and respect and honor and there was no way Gokudera was going to let some random weirdo come here and destroy his savior’s life work!

Or so Gokudera declared loudly as he ate his nightly meal at TakeSushi. He had given up his own attempts at cooking long ago.

Unfortunately the only person who was listening to Gokudera was Yamamoto Takeshi, the annoying son of the owner who was currently sitting across the table from him, smiling indulgently. Gokudera hated him.

“Don’t you have work to do?” Gokudera glared at him.

Yamamoto shrugged, “the other guests have been served and father said he doesn’t need me right now.”

“So you decided to sit here and bother me?” Gokudera yelled.

“Who else would you talk to?” Yamamoto asked and true, the only other guests were Dino, who sold flowers at the west end of town, and the Priestess of the Harvest Goddess, Chrome. Both were sitting apart from him, quietly absorbed in their food.

Gokudera glared and Yamamoto smiled at him and didn't leave and Gokudera grudgingly accepted that maybe talking to Yamamoto was better than yelling at thin air. Slightly. 

\--

Whatever. The point was, Gokudera was not going to let just anyone come and take over the Vongola farm. No, he was going to look at this Sawada and if he felt he wasn’t good enough to run this farm then he was going to get rid of him. He owed the old Vongola that much at least.

So Gokudera found himself walking up the path to the mountain the day when Sawada was supposed arrive, casually checking out the trees in the area to see if any of them were suitable for the new table Xanxus had commissioned for Varia (what kind of name was that for a general store?) after his team had managed to break the existing one. Again.

He was also keeping an eye on the trail, making sure to watch out for Bianchi, his sister, who liked to go out on the mountain to collect wildflowers for Dino and various poisons that she put in her food. Her Gokudera wanted to avoid at all costs.

He stalked around between the trees, muttering under his breath when he heard the sound of a wagon coming down the mountain at much too high speeds and a shrill voice shrieking. He could see a horse running too fast and a cart and a tiny figure perched at the front, emitting a high pitched wail.

Gokudera stormed out of the woods but it was too late and he could only watch as the cart hit a rock and tipped, spilling the young man who had been balanced on the front down onto the grass where he laid still.

The horse got away, luckily, and the young man was moaning and twitching. Gokudera scrambled down through the trees to reach him, almost running into a tree branch in his haste. It didn’t seem to be too serious, however, and by the time Gokudera rounded the corner of the tipped cart the young man was blinking and groaning.

“Are you okay?” Gokudera asked, carefully helping him sit up. He looked very young, with soft brown hair and soft brown eyes.

“I-I think so,” he said and then spotted his tipped cart, “Oh no! My stuff! All my equipment and my seeds were in there! They’ve probably all been destroyed! What am I going to do, I have to take over the new farm today!”

“You’re Sawada Tsunayoshi, right?” Gokudera backed off slightly now that it looked like the kid was going to be okay. He frowned at him. Sawada was looking at his cart with big, teary eyes and not doing anything. This was not off to an auspicious start.

“Please do not cause a disturbance so close to the town limits!” Gokudera’s head jerked up and there was Mayor Hibari, scowling at them as if they had done this on purpose and even if they hadn’t he was going to blame them.

“His cart fell over,” Gokudera snapped.

“Yes I can see,” Hibari crossed his arms and stared at them, “Get it upright why don’t you?”

Sawada scrambled upright and looked at his cart in wild-eyed panic. It was clear that he didn’t have the faintest idea about how to get the cart upright again nor the upper body strength to do so if he did.

“Come on,” Gokudera growled, “go over to that corner and lift when I tell you and I’ll lift here and we’ll manage to-“ Sawada did what he was told. Hastily, clumsily, but he did and when Gokudera gave the command he pushed and between the two of them they shoved the cart upright again. Sawada scrambled around to catch his horse and hitch it back up to the cart and Hibari, who had not lifted a finger to get the cart upright again, slid up onto the cart and gestured for Sawada to sit next to him.

“Umm,” Sawada glanced at Gokudera. Gokudera scowled at him. “Thank you for helping me,” Sawada said, “please come by the Vongola Farm tomorrow and I’ll thank you properly!”

Gokudera stared at him for a long moment, “Yeah well, whatever.”

He still wasn’t convinced.

\--

“So are you going to see him then?” Yamamoto asked when he was dropping off the four jars of honey that Gokudera had requested on the message board. Much to Gokudera’s aggravation it was often Yamamoto who took his requests for things and then decided that this was a good time to stop and chat.

“Well I have to if I am going to judge if he’s any good with the farm, won’t I?” Gokudera growled, stowing the jars of honey in his cupboard.

Yamamoto leaned idly against the counter, hands running over the smooth wood, smiling at him. There was something in the light that made his face look soft and gentle. Gokudera balled his hands into fists.

“Here’s your fucking lumber, now get the fuck out,” Gokudera shoved the wood at him and Yamamoto took, swinging it easily over his broad shoulder. Despite the fact that he worked in a restaurant all day he never had any problems carrying anything Gokudera pushed into his hands.

“Tell me how it goes with Sawada,” he said over his shoulder.

“Over my dead body,” Gokudera muttered to himself as he slammed the door shut behind him.

\--

Sawada was in the fields behind his house when Gokudera stomped up to him. It gave Gokudera a little shock when he saw the farm, he hadn’t been back since the death of the old Vongola and the place had gone wild, grass sprouting up on where the fields used to be and the old barn and sheds falling into pieces.

“Oh hey,” Sawada looked up from where he was examining the grass, “it’s you! I wanted to thank you again for helping me yesterday.”

Gokudera grunted.

For a moment they stood there in silence, Sawada looking at him with huge eyes.

“So you know anything about farming?” Gokudera asked.

“Oh,” Sawada’s ears flushed red, “no. Not really. I wasn’t even planning on coming here. But then I was done with school and couldn’t get into a university and…” Gokudera frowned. This was not good. Not good at all.

“I’m not really much good at anything,” Sawada continued, shoulders hunched, one tip of his show digging into the grass, “and I need to do something. But,” he looked up now, licked his lips and stared out over the expanse of what used to be fields, “I came here when I was a child, a long time ago. And I loved it, you know. Running through the fields, playing with the animals. I helped grandfather with the watering and he tried to teach me about farming. I was happy here, one of the few places I ever felt really good. I was hoping I could make it like that again. Something I could call home.”

Gokudera stared at him, the open expanse of his face and the way his mouth had gone soft with a smile when he talked of the past and how his voice had gained strength when he talked of what he wanted to do, what the Vongola farm meant to him.

He swallowed. “I’m Gokudera Hayato,” his voice was gruff, “I’m the carpenter in town, so if you need any woodwork done you have to come to me.”

Sawada’s whole face lit up, “Thank you. And please-” he hesitated, then plowed ahead, “call me Tsuna.”

Gokudera hoped he’d done the right thing.

\--

“Do you remember old Vongola’s grandson coming to visit when you were young?” Gokudera grudgingly asked Yamamoto.He’d just stopped by at TakeSushi to pick up a glass of mandarin juice during his break and now he was somehow lounging outside on the terrace him, the sunshine warm on the back of his neck.

“Hmm,” Yamamoto closed his eyes and leaned back on his hands, leaving the long line of his throat exposed, trusting and vulnerable. Gokudera took a swallow of his juice and looked away.

“Vaguely,” he said finally, opening his eyes again and glancing at Gokudera from underneath his lashes, “I think the last time he was here I must have been six or so? He was the same age. Tsuna was his name. We used to run around on the farm and play hide and seek between the corn. Or we tried to, he got scared a lot. Why?”

“Sawada Tsunayoshi is him,” Gokudera said, “I just wanted to know if you remembered. Since I didn’t live here yet.”

“No way,” Yamamoto sat up straight, eyes lighting up, “really? I’ve got to drop by later then! I wonder if he remembers me?”

Gokudera stared at him. “I have to get back to work,” he said and stood up, banging the empty glass down on the table, “don’t you have things to do, too, idiot?”

“I’m on break,” Yamamoto turned his face back towards the sun and closed his eyes again. Gokudera definitely hated him.

\--

“Gokudera?” Gokudera snapped up from the schematics he was looking at on the table to find Sawada hovering at the entrance of his workshop. He pushed his glasses up his nose. “Can I help you?”

“Umm,” Tsuna slowly came forward, “I’ve been getting some stuff done on the farm and I was looking into getting some animals. Maybe some chickens at first? But to do that I need to get the barn fixed. You said you do carpentry right?”

“Uh,” Gokudera rubbed the back of his neck, scratching under his ponytail, “yeah I do. Ummm, I don’t know what your barn will need in order for me to fix it, shall we drop by really quick so I can take a look?”

“Oh,” Tsuna’s smile brightened his face, “yes, that would be great.”

The path over to the farm wasn’t long and along the way Sawada told him about going by the Simon animal store, run by Enma and his ilk. How they had chatted about chickens and cows and how Sawada had felt connected to Enma, though they had never met before. It was mostly nervous babbling but distracting enough that Gokudera almost didn’t realize they had reached the Vongola farm.

He stopped dead. There were a lot of changes. Most of the grass behind the house had been mown and there were neatly tilled rows of crops spreading out. Most contained only the seeds, though a few careful seedlings were starting to sprout. It wasn’t much yet but you could see where it was going, what it had the potential to be. The sight of it made Gokudera’s heart tighten in his chest, made him remember what it used to look like, back when he had first come here, all alone and desperate.

At his shoulder Tsuna smiled uncertainly, “It-it’s not much yet, I know-“

Gokudera smiled back, wide and bright, “It’s beautiful. Let’s go and look at that barn. I’m sure I can fix it up.”

\--

“Hey,” Yamamoto smiled at Gokudera from the door. If there was one thing Gokudera was going to complain about Namimori Village then it was the fact that everyone walked into everywhere as if they were welcome to.

“Get out! Idiot!” Gokudera yelled, waving his hands at Yamamoto, “What are you doing here?”

“I’m just dropping by,” Yamamoto said and laughed and made no move to leave, “I made some extra sushi and I thought you might like it.”

Gokudera frowned at the plate of maki Yamamoto held out to him with a hopeful expression, “I didn’t request that.”

“I know,” the plate didn’t waver, “I just thought you might want some.”

It was bad form to reject a gift you actually did like, though Gokudera was almost petty enough to do it. Instead he took the plate, fingers brushing against Yamamoto’s and he wanted to pull away but instead settled from yanking the plate out of Yamamoto’s hand.

“Fine, thanks, you can go now.”

\--

Gokudera made it a habit to drop in on Tsuna, bring him some mushrooms he found in the woods, help out with petting the chickens. They would chat, Tsuna panicking about the crops failing and the mixing up his chickens. Gokudera tried to be supportive and calming. He wasn’t sure it helped.

“Something really weird happened the other day,” Tsuna frowned, “I had a vision, I think? Someone appeared to me anyway. Told me that I was No-Good Tsuna, that I was fainting to many times and need to take care of my crops better if I wanted to restore the Vongola Farm to its old glory. Then he grabbed the turnip I was holding, said ‘thank you for the offering’ and disappeared again.”

“No way,” Gokudera said, “The Harvest Goddess appeared to you!”

Tsuna looked suspicious, “it looked more like a baby in a suit to me.”

“No!” Gokudera was staring in awe. He was aware that he was, but he couldn’t make himself stop, “it was definitely the Harvest Goddess! You must be an awesome farmer for him to appear to you. You should talk to Chrome about it, she’s the priestess!”

Tsuna squinted into the sunlight and didn’t look terribly enthusiastic.

\--

“Gokudera!” Yamamoto called out to him and waved just as Gokudera had been about to go over to the Varia and see if it was a.) actually open this time or if everyone was out on mysterious supply runs again and b.) whether it was actually selling anything useful today. He debated the merits of just ignoring Yamamoto but past experience told him that this did not put the other man off at all. Besides Tsuna was standing next to him, hands shoved into his pockets. He probably needed to be rescued from the idiot.

“What?” Gokudera spat as he crossed the short distance to the two of them, smiling brightly only when Tsuna caught his eye.

“Tsuna wants to buy a cow,” Yamamoto said, “and I thought I would maybe look into getting a dog or something? You should come too.”

“So you’re ready to go into raising cows?” Gokudera asked Tsuna. He’d only fixed the old cow barn up for him last week.

“Yeah,” Tsuna scuffed the toe of his shoe on the ground, “I thought the milk would be really helpful in cooking. Since I’m going to be participating in a cooking festival soon.” He looked terrified at the thought.

“Cool,” Gokudera said and pushed open the door to the Simon store. Inside was a cacophony, dogs and cats running around underfoot and chickens squawking out back. The mooing of the cows could be heard in the distance. As soon as the opened the door Adelheid and Enma appeared. Adleheid looked severe. Enma smiled shyly and Tsuna.

“Hey, how’s the farm doing?”

“Umm,” for some reason a blush appeared to be creeping up Tsuna’s cheeks, “It’s okay. Some of my crops died the other day and I haven’t been making a lot of money-“

“You’re doing great,” Gokudera cut him off, “You’re looking into getting a cow aren’t you? That’s a big step forward!”

“Oh! Well we have a cow here right now that you could take home with you,” Enma said, “If you have the pasture and everything ready?”

“Uh, yeah, I do,” Tsuna hunched his shoulders, “That would be great?”

“What do you want to name him?” Adelheid said, “And also, do you want to get a dog? It can help you with herding the cows since you already have a cat to help you with the chickens. It would make a good addition.”

“I don’t think I have enough money for that,” Tsuna’s voice was barely audible.

“I’ll get the dog,” Yamamoto said from behind him, one corner of his mouth curving up, “that’s what I came here for after all.” Adelheid nodded and turned her gaze to Gokudera, “and you?”

“I don’t want anything,” Gokudera said, “I’m just here to help Tsuna out.”

Adelheid’s gaze narrowed, “is that so?”

In the end Yamamoto was holding an arm full of happy dog, Tsuna was leading the most excitable cow in the world and Gokudera had a carrier case with the worst tempered cat in the world. Why he had this cat was beyond him but arguing with Adelheid was an exercise in futility. Yamamoto was cooing to his dog, apparently now called Jirou, as he set him on the ground. The dog followed happily right by his side.

Tsuna was not having as much luck with his cow, which insisted on pulling him over to look at and munch on every hedge they passed.

“Lambo,” Tsuna was reduced to begging, “Come on Lambo, let’s just get to the Vongola farm, then you can eat whatever you want, come on Lambo, please.”

From inside the case Gokudera’s cat gave a hiss.

Eventually they made it back to the Vongola farm and Tsuna managed to get Lambo inside the barn, shoving the doors closed after it. He leaned against them and sank to the floor, cradling his head in his hands.

“I can’t even pick a cow right,” he moaned, “what am I going to do.”

Gokudera opened his mouth and then closed it again. He had no words of wisdom when it came to dealing with annoying cows.

“Hey Tsuna,” Yamamoto said suddenly, “I just remembered, my dad doesn’t want me to have pets at the shop. Can I leave Jirou here? He can help you with the cow, he seems to be really well trained already. I’ll come by and help look after him of course.”

Tsuna raised his eyes, sparkling with hope, “would you really? That would really help me!”

“Haha,” Yamamoto laughed, “no, you’d be helping me. I really don’t want to go back and tell Adelheid I can’t keep the dog after all. She’s scary!”

So it was agreed that Jirou would stay on the Vongola farm. Unfortunately Gokudera couldn’t do the same with his cat, which continued its streak of disagreeability be refusing to get along with Natsu, the cat Tsuna already had and Gokudera was forced to accept that this animal was his responsibility and he and Yamamoto made their way home.

“That was nice of you,” Gokudera said, squinting at Yamamoto, “letting Tsuna keep your dog so that he can keep that dumbass cow in check.”

"Yeah,” Yamamoto’s smile was wide and guileless, “lucky how that worked out, huh?”

\--

Sometimes Gokudera was glad he lived in a village where there were enough idiots with violent hobbies in this village that just fixing their broken furniture gave him enough to do most days.

Today he was going to the Sasagawas’ farm, where Ryohei had apparently taken it upon himself to once again destroy his nightstand. He didn’t mind mostly, working at the Sasagawas’ was nicer than fixing stuff for at the Varia and if it involved dealing with Ryohei then at least he knew Kyoko had a good head on her shoulders.

Gokudera didn’t bother asking how Ryohei had broken his nightstand because the answer was probably the same as always: boxing. Ryohei and Kyoko ran the Sasagawa farm with their parents, growing crops in the fields and running a small seed shop up front but Ryohei had an inexplicable love for boxing that occasionally led to him destroying bits of furniture.

Gokudera liked his worked. He liked his tools and he liked the way the wood felt under his hands and how he could shape it. He liked choosing the correct wood and he liked fixing things. Of course the part of his job he liked most, clearing space for new buildings through controlled demolition was the part he got to do least often but it was fine, mostly. He was glad he had something to do.

When he was done he tucked his tools into his belt and went out into the shop. Kyoko was manning the register today, chatting with the customer’s as they came by. Her friends Haru and Hana would drop by often, lean against the counter and the three of them would gossip, but they didn’t seem to be here yet today. Gokudera was about to go up to her and tell her he had finished when the door opens and Tsuna pushed his way in.

Kyoko lit up. It was subtle, but there, the way her posture straightened slightly and her smile deepened at the corners. She leaned forward onto the counter, “Hello Tsuna.”

“Umm,” Tsuna shuffled forward, blush creeping out from under his shirt and over his cheeks, “h-hello Kyoko. I, uh, I needed to buy some more carrot seeds.”

“Of course,” Kyoko shuffled around, digging out the appropriate packets and plonking them on the counter, “is that all?”

“Yeah,” Tsuna scratched his head, “Oh wait no; I brought you something. One of my yams, since you asked about how they were growing. Here, see.” He rummaged around in his bag and pulled out the vegetable, handing it to Kyoko over the table.

There was a moment where they both have their hand on the yam and their eyes met and they smiled each other and it was sweet and captivating and private. Of course that was the moment Tsuna noticed Gokudera standing in the doorway.

“Oh, um Gokudera, hello,” he yelped, fumbling the yam and dropping it on the counter where Kyoko picked it up again. Gokudera raised a hand and tried to wave as if he hadn’t been standing there the whole time. He wasn’t sure it worked.

“Hey Kyoko I finished with Ryohei’s night stand, is there anything else you need me to do?”

“Oh,” Kyoko was flushing too, all the way down her neck, “No, thank you Gokudera.”

“Okay, cool,” Gokudera said and fled out of the store without picking up his proper payment.

\--

Gokudera liked the fact that season passed so neatly Namimori. Spring was wet and green and summer was hot and stormy and fall was rainy and gold and winter was snowy and cold. There was no sameness and never really a time where you couldn’t be sure what season it was. Each season brought its own crops and its own festivals. It also brought this.

“What are you doing in my house?” Gokudera demanded. It was snowing heavily outside, had been for almost two days. He hadn’t seen anyone since, not bothering to make the trek and instead staying holed up in his warm house and eating whatever food he still had here.

Yamamoto laughed. There was snow dripping off his shoes and his head and his shoulders and his cheeks were red from the cold outside. His black hair stuck out from underneath a stupid hat and in no way was Gokudera glad that he was here.

“It’s Winter Harmony Day,” he said.

“So? So?” Gokudera demanded and maybe waved his arms around a bit for effect, “Why does that mean you have to be standing in my house, dripping on my floor? Take off your shoes!”

Yamamoto did, slipping out of his shoes and his puffy jacket and his stupid hat while Gokudera puttered angrily around the kitchen and tries to make tea. If the idiot was here already he might as well have something warm to drink because if Gokudera sent him back out into the snow like that he would probably die of hypothermia and people (not him but some other people) would be sad.

“Idiot,” Gokudera said finally, banging the cup down in front of where Yamamoto was sitting at his kitchen table, the table Gokudera had made with his own two hands. Uri was sitting in his lap, letting him pet her because that cat was evil and would of course bond with his greatest nuisance.

“It’s storming outside,” Gokudera slid into his own seat, “you are the only person stupid enough to leave their house.”

“I think I might have seen Tsuna out too,” Yamamoto offered, hands wrapped around his mug.

“Tsuna?” Gokudera frowned, “Why on earth would he do something so dumb? You I’m not surprised at but Tsuna-“

“He’s probably taking chocolates to Kyoko,” Yamamoto said and then he smiled slyly, “or Enma.”

Gokudera stared at him, “why?”

“I told you, it’s Winter Harmony Day. Boys give chocolate to the people they like. Oh that reminds me,” he let go of his mug and started rummaging around in his bag, “here for you.”

He slid a box across the table. Gokudera caught it reflexively. It was red and there was a ribbon tied around it, neat and pretty. He looked up at Yamamoto but he was petting Uri, scratching her behind the ears intently.

Gokudera licked his lips. The corner of the box was digging into his palm and his skin suddenly felt too small. There was a hole where his heart should be and it was beating much too fast. He slid the ribbon off it and popped open the lid and yeah, there was chocolate nestled inside. Homemade by the look of it and Gokudera had to swallow against the image of Yamamoto standing in his kitchen, making these for him.

“I-“ he swallowed. He didn’t know what to say. Part of him wanted to throw Yamamoto out into the snow storm just for creating this situation.

So he made a decision. He put down the lid and slid the box into the middle of the table and picked one of the chocolates up and popped it into his mouth.

“Pretty good,” he said finally and noticed that Yamamoto was looking at him now, mouth slightly open. “You should have some too, since you went through all the trouble of making them.”

The corner of Yamamoto’s mouth curled up and that crooked smile would one day be his death.

“Yeah, okay,” he said.

\--

Tsuna was participating in the Cooking Festival for the first time. Gokudera had not helped with the cooking because it was against the rules and because he knew he would hinder more than he would help. But he was here, ready to cheer on Tsuna against whatever contestants the surrounding villages had sent. He believed in him.

Tsuna, on the other hand, didn’t seem to be believing in himself.

“The mayor just yelled at me,” he moaned.

“Oh,” Gokudera squinted off into the distance where Hibari was welcoming the guests with what looked to be a crushing handshake and no smile, “what did he say?”

“Um, I think it was ‘You better not disgrace Namimori in this contest or I’ll bite you to death’?” Tsuna looked a little ill.

“You’ll be fine,” Gokudera patted him on the back, “Hibari won’t actually kill you, don’t worry. Besides, you’ve working really hard on this, right?”

“…yes?” Tsuna didn’t seem to see what that had to do with anything at all.

“Well then, I believe that your food will be the best that has ever been eaten at a Cooking Festival,” Gokudera said and smiled at him.

It wasn’t but it wasn’t the worst either. Namimori won second place and Hibari only glowered while the rest of the village laughed and partied on the beach. Tsuna was smiling too, relaxed and happy and at one point he danced with both Kyoko and Enma. Gokudera sat at the side and drank beer and smiled to himself.

\--

“Hey Gokudera, where are you going?” Yamamoto suddenly appeared and slung his arm around Gokudera’s shoulder.

“Gah! Idiot!” Gokudera made an attempt at jerking away and then gave up, letting the arm rest across his shoulders. It was kind of nice. Warm.

“I’m going to the woods,” he growled instead.

“Oh cool,” Yamamoto smiled up at the sky, “I’ll come with you.”

“No!” Gokudera elbowed him, “Don’t you ever work? Why are you always bothering me?”

“It’s my day off,” Yamamoto said, “Let me come with you. It’ll be fun. We can hang out by the river or something. Go fishing.”

“I have work to do,” Gokudera yelled, “unlike you, apparently! I can’t just go around slacking off!”

“We can visit Tsuna,” Yamamoto was looking at him now, teeth worrying the corner of his lip, “help him out around the farm. You are allowed to take time off, you know. Not work all the time.”

Gokudera opened his mouth to tell him that he had a business to run, jobs to complete and that people were counting on him but that would have been a lie. There weren’t any jobs he had to complete right now and all other work was not so pressing that it couldn’t be put off for one day.

“Fine,” he said, “whatever. Let’s go visit Tsuna if you’re going to be following me around anyway.”

Yamamoto smiled at him, crooked and bright, and Gokudera jerked his eyes away. Tsuna was struggling with Lambo when they arrived at the Vongola Farm, trying to brush the cow which in turn kept trying to head-butt him and escape.

“Tsuna!” Yamamoto called out and Tsuna gave a startled twitch and dropped the brush. Lambo took the chance to pull away and prance across the pasture, hoofs kicking up dirt. Gokudera had the sneaking suspicion that the cow looked smug.

“We came by to help you,” Yamamoto said, apparently oblivious to the fact that he had just been supremely unhelpful and allowed Lambo to escape.

“Oh,” Tsuna’s eyes flicked over them and suddenly Gokudera is supremely aware of the fact that Yamamoto still has his arms slung over his shoulder, that their sides are basically pressed into each other and most of all that he hadn’t been aware of this until just now and then there was heat creeping up into his cheeks and Gokudera jerked, stepping away from Yamamoto and towards Tsuna.

“Well I’m certainly going to help you,” he hoped he wasn’t blushing, “This idiot probably only wants to play with the dog.”

Behind him Yamamoto laughed.

That was indeed what ended up happening. Gokudera helped Tsuna water rows of crops and Yamamoto played around with Jirou and one of the chickens that had taken a liking to him and he had for some inexplicable reason decided to name Kojirou. Gokudera worked furiously, determined not to let Tsuna down and not to let his eyes wander in the direction of Yamamoto and the long lines of his limbs as he threw a ball for Jirou to fetch, again and again.

He wasn’t completely successful and when he turned from watching the muscles of Yamamoto’s shoulders and his shifting back as he threw the ball in a high arc Tsuna was watching him with a thoughtful expression.

Tsuna cleared his throat. Gokudera looked around to see if there was a convenient crop that needed watering at the other end of the farm.

“So how long have you and Yamamoto been a thing?” Tsuna asked.

“We’re not!” Gokudera yelled, “We’re not- There’s not a thing! I don’t even like the idiot!”

Tsuna stared at him. Gokudera wondered if it was possible to drown himself in his watering can.

“Hey Tsuna!” Yamamoto yelled, “Watch this!”

And he whistled, high and sharp and Jirou took over across the pasture, barking at Lambo and herding him towards Yamamoto until the cow stood in front of him, mooing in anger.

“Cool isn’t it?” Yamamoto beamed, “I’m gonna brush him for you!”

\--

The Music Festival was not a good festival for Gokudera. Not that he ever went, not since that first year where he had tried and almost had a panic attack in the town hall. It had been too much, reminded him of his mother and his old town and why he had left and-

He couldn’t was the conclusion so instead he spent the day at home drinking the bottles of wine that someone (he suspected Bianchi) always left on his porch in the morning, smoking and setting off small, controlled explosions in his back yard. No one bothered him on the day of the Music Festival, not even Yamamoto.

It was almost sunset and he was sitting on the porch, finishing off the rest of the second bottle of wine. Two bottles since noon wasn’t the worst but Gokudera hadn’t eaten anything, hadn’t wanted too and now his head felt slow and the whole world felt like it was coming apart at the edges. Gokudera smoked and blew smoke rings up at the sky, which was slowly going red and pink and orange. Uri sat on the porch with him, just out of his reach, watching him with large, yellow eyes.

The sound of his back door opening made Gokudera jerk his head around too fast and when he could see again Tsuna was standing in the doorframe staring at him. Gokudera cursed Namimori residents and their tendency to walk through every door that wasn’t locked and he cursed the rest of the town for not warning Tsuna to stay away from him tonight and he cursed Tsuna for not taking a fucking hint and thinking that maybe him not being at the music festival meant he wanted to be left alone.

He didn’t say any of this out loud, of course, just stared at Tsuna, then turned back to yard and lifted the wine bottle to his lips to chase the last drops of wine. He waited for Tsuna to leave.

He didn’t. Instead he sat himself down next to Gokudera on the porch and observed the scorch marked yard. He didn’t say anything, just sat there, small and solid and unmoving and for the first time all day Gokudera felt the tears well up in his eyes and roll down his cheeks. Not a waterfall, just a few, but he let them fall and felt a little better for it.

“Sucks some times, huh?” Tsuna said.

“Yeah,” Gokudera’s voice was shaking and a little slurred and he let himself lean over and lean into Tsuna’s smaller body, who didn’t move but stayed right where he was, propping Gokudera up.

They sat like that until the sky had gone completely black and the first stars were starting to show in the sky. Tsuna helped Gokudera up and followed him into the kitchen, getting him a glass of water while Gokudera put away the wine bottles.

“Thank you,” Gokudera said when he put the glass down on the table, “for all this.”

“Yeah well,” Tsuna shrugged and smiled at him, “You’re my friend, aren’t you?”

\--

The next festival was the Moon Viewing Festival, the day everyone gathered on the beach with a blanket and food and wine and talked and laughed and discuss their wishes. When the moon finally rose up everyone gathered on the beach, looking up into the sky and chatting quietly under the silvery light.

Gokudera was at the edge of the crowd, almost into the shadow of the trees. He had been sitting with Tsuna earlier but he had gone to look for Kyoko. Or Enma. Or both. Gokudera’d figured it would be prudent to let them have some time alone. “Hey Gokudera,” said a voice from the shadow and then a hand wrapped around his wrist and pulled him underneath the trees.

“Idiot,” Gokudera hissed because it was Yamamoto, of course it was Yamamoto, it was always Yamamoto, “What do you want?”

They were standing too close, close enough that Gokudera had to look up to look into Yamamoto’s eyes. The light was dim and soft and shadows patterned his skin and Gokudera could see the straight line of his eyebrows, the way his eyes glimmered. Yamamoto released his wrist and raised his hand instead, touching Gokudera’s face, thumb brushing over his cheekbone and long fingers on his neck. They were warm and Gokudera’s skin felt clammy, heat rising under his collar and a faint pulling in his stomach but he didn’t move away just stared at Yamamoto in the shadows and moonlight.

“Happy Moon Viewing Festival,” Yamamoto murmured and leaned in and kissed him. It was soft and gentle and Gokudera’s eyes closed and he responded to the pressure on his lips, leaned into it and opened his mouth, let Yamamoto’s tongue. They weren’t touching except for their mouths and Yamamoto’s hand on his face, and Gokudera’s whole body was tingling, urging him to push in, get closer so he pulled back, brought up his hand and grabbed a fistful of Yamamoto’s shirt.

“What the fuck?”

“Haha,” Yamamoto dropped his hand from Gokudera’s face but didn’t move back, just looked at him with wide, dark, strangely open eyes, “You don’t want to?”

It was Gokudera’s decision now. He could walk away, go back to the crowd at the edge of the water and act like this had never happened but he looked up at Yamamoto, the curve of his mouth and feel the warmth of him under his hand. His body was still tingling and he thought he might be blushing and his mouth felt wet.

“Fuck it,” Gokudera growled and yanked on Yamamoto’s shirt, pulling him and fitting their bodies together. Yamamoto’s arms came around him, his hands large and warm on Gokudera’s back and they were kissing again. It was faster this time, hungrier, different. Yamamoto was warm against him, strong and lean and steady. Gokudera pushed into him, into his mouth, lips and tongue and more, more, more. His hands had moved, fingers tangled with Yamamoto’s short hair, and he wanted-

“Gokudera!” somewhere on the beach Tsuna was calling for him. Gokudera broke away from Yamamoto and stared wildly. Yamamoto’s pupils were blown and his mouth was wet and behind them on the beach everyone was packing up their stuff.

Yamamoto laughed at Gokudera’s expression, leaned down and kissed him one more time, quick and soft and sweet, then he let go of Gokudera and stepped back.

“Go on,” he said and his smile was crooked in the silver light.

\--

Gokudera carefully surveyed the wares laid out in front of him the Varia. There were some chili peppers, truffles, flour and pet food, which was apparently the only item that was always in stock. Behind the counter Squalo stood proudly over the wares, back ramrod straight and hair flowing, glare daring Gokudera to complain about the selection.

He bought some of the pet food, because he was running low and was debating getting some flour, just in case when the door opened and Tsuna entered the Varia.

“Aha, just the man I was looking for,” Squalo yelled and then narrowed his eyes at Gokudera, “you’re done. Get out.”

Tsuna looked terrified and Gokudera slowly backed out of the Varia. He decided to wait in front of the door though, ready to run back into the room and save Tsuna if he felt that it was warranted. Fortunately there didn’t seem to be any need as the only sound that came from the closed door was Squalo’s yelling. Since he always yelled that wasn’t a bad sign in and of itself and about five minutes later Tsuna emerged from the store looking exhausted.

“Hey Tsuna,” he said and Tsuna nodded at him and for a moment they just stood next to each other-Gokudera smoked the cigarette he had lit up during his wait, Tsuna shoved his hands in his pockets and squinted up at the sunlight.

“I saw the Harvest Baby again,” Tsuna told him eventually.

“Goddess,” Gokudera corrected, “The Harvest Goddess.”

“…right.” Tsuna said, “He said that though I was still an embarrassment to the good name of the Vongola and need to work harder but that maybe the farm was looking a bit better. Then he hit me and stole my pineapple.”

“That’s great!” Gokudera smiled at Tsuna, “You’ve been blessed by the Harvest Goddess! I knew that you had the potential to make Vongola Farm great again.”

Tsuna bit his lip and hunched his shoulder but there was a smile creeping across his expression, “Oh hey, Squalo insisted on selling me this, by the way. What does it mean?” He pulled something out of his pocket and held it out for Gokudera to look at.Across his palm a laid a bright blue feather, no larger than his hand and shimmering with color.

“Nice!” Gokudera exclaimed, “That’s a Blue Feather! If you offer it to someone and if they accept you can get married.”

“Really?” Tsuna frowned at the feather, lifting it up between two fingers and twirling it in front of his eyes, “Just one person?”

“Uh,” Gokudera shrugged, “Yeah, I think so.”

“Oh,” Tsuna tucked the feather back into his pocket, “Right. I’ll…figure it out, I guess,”

\--

Three weeks later Sawada Tusnayoshi married Sasagawa Kyoko in a ceremony by the sea but the whole town knew about how he had kissed Kozato Enma on this very beach and had asked him to move to Vongola Farm, too.

The three of them looked utterly, blindingly happy as Chrome presided over the ceremony and Gokudera felt like his insides were swelling with unaccustomed feelings. Pride. Calm. Optimism. There were tears welling up in his eyes and rolling over his cheeks and he wanted to tell everyone how he had always believed in Tsuna, how proud he was that this was the result of Tsuna moving to Namimori.

The whole town had been invited and everyone had come and brought food and there was a huge wedding cake provided by Haru. People mingled and chatted and ate, warm sunshine spilling over them as if it too was happy for Tsuna on this special day. At one point Tsuna found Gokudera and wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug.

“Thank you,” he whispered as Gokudera’s arms closed around him, “for being the first person to believe in me.”

There was music, too, and people dancing in the sand. Tsuna danced with Kyoko and with Enma and Enma danced with Kyoko and everyone cheered when the three of them wrapped their arms around each other and swayed in time to the music as a single tangle of limbs.

Yamamoto found him standing by the table with the drinks, half empty wine glass clutched in his hand.

“Hey Gokudera.”

He didn’t say anything else just stood next to him, closer than strictly necessary, so that their arms were brushing and Gokudera could feel the heat of his skin and for once he was too happy to pull away, too happy to fight it, just let himself feel it, the slow-eager thumping of his heart and the dryness of his mouth. They stood there for a while and watched the festivities, Bianchi dancing with Dino, Ryohei dancing with Koyo, Xanxus discreetly trying to drown Squalo in an out of the way area of the beach.

Eventually Yamamoto gave him a nudge with his shoulder,“You wanna dance?”

“Okay,” Gokudera said.

They ended up at the edge of the crowd, Gokudera’s hands on Yamamoto’s shoulders, Yamamoto’s hands wrapped around his back. They weren’t really dancing, more leaning against each other and swaying, fingers digging into each other’s clothes. Gokudera had his head on Yamamoto’s shoulder and he could feel the heat of his body all along his and smell him, the clean scent of skin. His hands were warm through his shirt and Gokudera had to swallow against the sudden rush of blood all under his skin, beating hard against his ribs and at his temple.

“I really like you, you know,” Yamamoto bent down to whisper into Gokudera’s hair, “I really, really do.”

Gokudera pressed his face into his shoulder and didn’t say anything but when the song ended he pulled Yamamoto’s face down and kissed him, right there on the beach where everyone could see them. And Yamamoto’s smile curved against his lips as he kissed him back.

Later, after the wedding came to a close, he took Yamamoto home with him, pushed him down on the bed that he had built himself and kissed him until neither of them had any breath left.

It didn’t change anything, except now when Yamamoto dropped by his house unannounced and brings him something he leaned up and kissed him, hot and dirty or soft and slow and sometimes Yamamoto slept over at his house and sometimes he didn’t. It didn’t change anything, not really, and really Gokudera preferred it that way.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you have fun? Did you? You can come see my on tumblr as littleconnections and say hi if you want to!


End file.
